The present invention relates to an engine component organizer for storing engine parts from a disassembled engine and allowing them to be easily moved to various work stations.
Current practice in engine repair work is to utilize cardboard boxes with punched holes in the bottom to store engine parts. The time taken to cut out and mark each storage location can be a significant portion of the total engine repair time. Not only is it time consuming to punch the boxes with holes but such a technique offers no coordinated way to move the disassembled engine parts from one work station to the next for cleaning an various types of repair operations. In addition, the boxes deteriorate due to their contact with wet engine parts and often the association with their position on the engine is lost. In modern high performance engines installation of a part in a position different from its original position in the engine can and often does result in rapid degradation and subsequent failure of the engine. Finally, there is a large amount of storage space required to store engine parts in such a manner often on benches where space is at a premium. Thus, there has been a long standing need for an organized way of storing and moving from one work station to another engine parts from a disassembled engine.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an engine component organizer for systematically storing engine parts.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an engine component organizer for storing internal and external engine parts which also allows them to be moved without first removing them from their stored positions on the organizer.